


an unequal haunting

by magdalyna



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi, The Force, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdalyna/pseuds/magdalyna
Summary: ok but what if after dying, Jango doesnt just disappear: he is not a force user but he has bound up his fate to the Jedi, to the very galaxy itself – the clones, his sons, who are *him* in some way deep down, but their own people nonetheless – well, the Force does what the Force wants. in this case, what it wants is for Jango to haunt his clones to their last days, cycling through as an observer to each of his children, forced to follow their days, learn their names, their habits, the quirks that make them individuals.





	an unequal haunting

**Author's Note:**

> posted on tumblr a few months back but i want to corral my stuff in case they get ban happy again.

ok but what if after dying, Jango doesnt just disappear: he is not a force user but he has bound up his fate to the Jedi, to the very galaxy itself – the clones, his sons, who are *him* in some way deep down, but their own people nonetheless – well, the Force does what the Force wants. in this case, what it wants is for Jango to haunt his clones to their last days, cycling through as an observer to each of his children, forced to follow their days, learn their names, their habits, the quirks that make them individuals.

some of his sons do not have names yet before they are taken by battle. some cling to rules, some grasp at identity distinct from the GAR with an equal or fiercer hold than those whose comfort is the regs manual.

following the commanders is always a trial, for the proximity to the Jetti, or he is bemused to find the clones term some Jedi with a careful or disdainful remove but the ones they term Jetti they do with a warm devotion. 

the ones they call Jetti are even loved, whether as family, shield sibling or partner.

when Jango was alive, the thought of the Jedi’s ultimate betrayal at the hands of his clones, men who wore his face being the one who cuts the Jedi down one by one – it had pleased him in a bone deep way.

now when he sees the way Cody or Bly, or even Wolffe look at their Jetti, he knows the sickening clench of guilt in what used to be his stomach.

the way Aayla Secura or Plo Koon look back is almost worse.

the way Obi Wan Kenobi looks back is definitely worse.

there are some intimacies the Force whisks him away from to cycle among his other sons, and for that Jango is grateful. he doesnt want to know for sure if Bly and Secura have exchanged the vows. if he had any certainty about Cody and Kenobi, then this would be an unliving hell for true.

as it is Jango cherishes and loathes his time shadowing Boba with equal measure.

what he once looked forward to with the most exquisite anticipation, he now dreads.

one day, the Force whispers to him as Cody and Kenobi go after Grievous once again. It says: he will attack your beloved and hate himself for it and Jango would have neatly swallowed his tongue if he were still of the living. For of course he would be able to lie or distract himself from why Cody and Kenobi is worse than the others, but not the Force. It is a bitter truth he finds unwelcome.


End file.
